villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Durham Glaster
Durham Glaster is a deranged gunfighter who serves as a minor villain in the manga and anime Black Cat. He was part of the Apostles of the Star, until he set out to defeat the primary protagonist Train Heartnet, in order to claim the title of the world's strongest gunfighter. Unfortunately for him, he was no match for Train and Creed Diskenth killed him to punish his arrogance and his insubordination. Personality Durham was once a dangerous criminal, likely a mass murderer. He acts stoic and detached at first glance, but this hardly veils a strong thirst for violence, and the very bad habit to follow his deranged impulses without the slightest second thought. So much that he is unable to fathom how someone could question his loathsome actions. To put it simply, he is a remorseless, uncaring, vicious, sadistic and demented barbarian who kills as naturally as he breathes, even more so than Creed himself, which is saying quite something. He obviously joined the Apostles of the Star so that he would be able to kill and hurt as many people as he wants. Durham is also very conceited, boastful and overproud; and he slowly but surely starts to oversee his power and to delusionally disdain his limits, which would prove his downfall. Roles Manga Durham is first seen when Creed gathers the Apostles of the Star on Clarken Island before launching a high-scale, terrorist attack on the World Conference. Before the attack, Durham asks Creed if they really can kill everyone, prompting Creed to remark how bloodthirsty he really is. During the slaughter, Durham is the first to enter the protected perimeter and he kills all the guards who tried to prevent him from entering. Shortly after, Durham starts venturing on his own without warning the other Apostles, prompting them to look for him. He heard from Creed about the main protagonist of the series: Train Heartnet, the world's most powerful gunfighter, known worldwide as the Black Cat. Durham took offense in this title, as he considers himself to be the mightiest gunfighter alive, and sets out to defeat Train to prove his superiority. Durham goes to the (unnamed) town where Train, Sven and Eve have their main hideout and goes to the Cait Sith, a restaurant owned by their friend Annette Pierce. He directly asks Train Heartnet but Annette pretends not to know him, suspecting something amiss. Durham beats her up and uses her database to find Train's address. He then storms into their hideout where only Eve is present, as Train and Sven ironically went to the Cait Sith. Noticing that Train is not here, Durham decides to attract his attention with a sacrifice. Eve tries to fight back with her transformation powers, but Durham knows about them and prevents her from doing so. (Eve was created and raised by Torneo Rudman, one of the sponsors of the Apostles.) When Train and Sven return they find Eve barely alive, with a message written with her blood on the wall telling Train to go to a nearby forest and do battle. Enraged, Train goes to the meeting and engages a tremendous battle against the mad gunman. In spite of his fighting abilities on par with that of a Chrono Number (member of Chronos' elite brigade), Durham is no match for Train who quickly neutralizes him. Durham then fires a tremendous blast of ki from the cannon in his mask, injuring Train who releases him. However, the Black Cat ultimately destroys Durham's revolver, by firing an exploding bullet right into the canon, before punching him so hard that he destroys his mask and knocks him out. After his defeat, Durham returns to the Apostles of the Star's hideout. Shiki then asks him where he has been but he stubbornly tells her to mind her own business. When Creed asks for an explanation, Durham finally complies. However, he callously states that he just lost because he did not pay enough attention and that he will win his next challenge. Irked, Creed murders him without warning to punish is delusions and disobedience. Anime In the anime, Durham is less of a barbarian than his manga counterpart, as he is never seen beating people up (though he might do it off-screen) and simply makes threats instead of using "sacrifices". He is also considerably weaker, as his power only creates regular bullets of solid ki. While he does fire mightier shots than a regular gun, can still fire as many as he wants, and can control their trajectory, this power is nowhere as dangerous as the devastating blasts of ki he uses in the manga. Durham is among the Apostles of the Star witnessing Creed's and Train's duel after the attack on the World Conference. He tries to shoot Train but Sven takes the hit. Shortly after, he sets out to find and to defeat Train, like he does in the manga, as he could not stand what Creed told him about the gap in power between Train and him. As he is looking for the Black Cat, he his mistakenly led to Woodney, a fat and nerdy man who is (poorly) impersonating the Black Cat to get profit from his reputation. (These two situations are completely different ones in the manga.) Since Eve saved Woodney from three thugs who wanted to duel Black Cat (making it look like he defeated them) he takes her to a bakery as a reward. Durham storms into the bakery and recognizes Eve, whom he saw at the World Conference, demanding to see the Black Cat but Woodney puts himself between the gunman and the girl. Train ultimately barges in by and effortlessly takes down Durham, demanding to know where Creed is. Train, Sven, Eve, Rinslet Walker and Woodney bind Durham up and drag him along with them, so that he would lead them to the ancient castle where the Apostles of the Star are hiding, but when Train goes on his own, Sven beats Durham up to know the castle's location and they abandon Durham and Woodney on the road. Durham's ultimate fate is the same as in manga as shown in Black Cat episode 13's intro. Powers and Abilities Durham's power of Tao reflects his murderous and violent nature. It is called "Shot" and enables him to channel his ki (life-energy) into his revolver to fire powerful blasts of pure ki, somehow reminiscent of the attacks in the manga Dragon Ball. Still, he cannot use his power without a gun or a canon of sort. Since he does not need ammunition, Durham mostly fights by overwhelming his foe with a barrage of energy balls, if not an enormous onslaught. He is also able to concentrate his ki to fire a gigantic sphere of destructive energy. Since he does not need ammunition, Durham mostly fights by overwhelming his foe with barrages of energy balls, if not enormous onslaughts. He can also concentrate his ki to fire a gigantic sphere of destruction. Should he ever lose his gun, he has a special canon hidden in the "mouth" of his mask, which enables him to fire huge and powerful streams of ki. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Black Cat Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Barbarian Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Deceased